Theumund
((DISCLAMER, such a page as this is not meant offend or causes irritation to those who disagree with the written fannon. Also it should be noted that the page will undergo more edits so that it is more readable and less riddled with error.)) Theumund, also known as Edmund the Glorious, and Edmundusrex in church documents, was the King of the Kingdom of Alteracia, the King of the Kingdom of Alterac and the Inner and Outer Hinterlands, the King of the Alteraci, and is remembered as the first Alteraci to unite the Alteraci people, installing Holy Light as the official religion, unify the writing, monetary, and measurement systems, and crushing the Pagan Rebel Uprisings. The only son of Sigiric the Old and Gertrude of August, Theumund became king when his father died during the First Peasant Uprising, led by Roan the Horseheaded, and initially ruled alongside his uncle Louis IV, however he died under mysterious circumstances that were never investigated, and left Theumund, the sole ruler of the Kingdom of Alteracia. Continuing from his father's policies Theumund, continued promoting the Holy Light, in Alterac and Hillsbarad, and later expanding eastwards to bring civilisation onto the pagans of the mountains. Theumund would gain popularity with in the Church, for his campaigns against the pagan peoples of the Eastern Provinces, converting them under penalty of death, often massacring whole villages to set an example, such as the Massacre of Strahnwald. Named the Father of Alterac, Theumund united the lands of Alterac, the Upper Hillsbarad Foothill, and the Northern Hinterlands. He helped create an era where the teachings of the Holy Light brought about an age of political stability and a rebirth in art. Both Alteraci and Hillsbarad Lordaeronian monarchs claim to be decedents of Theumund's Kingdom. Theumund died at the age of seventy five, during the last years of his campaign against the Hinterland Tribes. He was later laid to rest in the former Arathorian Capital of Strom. Rise To Power After the death of Sigiric the Old, Theumund was crowned King of Alteracia, at the age of ten, however he would not become the sole ruler until the death of his uncle Louis IV. Three years into the reign of the twin kings, Louis IV was found dead, and no official explanation was ever given. Theumund was then crowned sole King of Alteracia, at the age of thirteen. The Uplands Prior to Sigiric the Old's death, Sigiric had been in the process of annexing the Uplands, a near impossible task. According to the Historian Sigmund: "In thofe timef, the Upplandf, were a collection of barbaric ftatef, often warring amounstf themfelvef..... however when threatend, thofe barbarianf, would quikly unite under one banner... a title from their vile pagan godf..... a plotting, murderuf, and everfighting Queen of the Herdf." Eastern Alterac Uprising The Upplands, were never held by a strong central power, since the region was inhabited by groups of people who belonged to different language groups. By the time of Theumund's coronation, the Upland Chieftess Morag had successfully united all of the Uplands under one banner, she then chose to take the title of Queen of the Herds in accordance to the Ancient Upland Traditions, and ruled from he seat in Verdtgarde; Verdtgarde is now a ruined city situated in along the banks of Lake Lordemere in the Uplands, the city was once renowned for its productions of silks and dyes. Morag would then have her Chief General Ragnarr sack Alterac City, believing the young king to be an easy target. According to the accounts of the Archbishop Garone, the young king manged to inspire his men, and break the siege on Alterac City, by saying: "Fee this fymbol, for it tif' the figil it the Light'f chosen figil, and we itf fervents, and they who attack our wallf, they are not of our kindred, they look at uf with evil eye, fo fmite them where they stand, and let the Light be our boon, let the Light be Victor." When Thane Ragnarr III's forces were beaten, it was noted that a ray of pure light was believed to have shown upon the field, and all of Alteracia's men knelled before their king. After the Battle at Alterac City, Theumund sent word to his protectorate in the Alterac Mountains, that he would be marching into the Uplands and would require their aid. A letter form the Yeti Queen Grimwalda of the Mountainfolk, Grimwalda was the Queen of Himrvolkland, would show that any doubt in Theumund's rule was gone and that they will ride out with them into the Uplands. However when the armies of Alteracia and her protectorate were meant to meet, the protectorate's armies were absent the furious Theumund marched his armies into the Land of the Mountainfolk, to discover that his protectorate was making him appear as a fool; in a rage Theumund had his army raze the Yeti Queen Grimwalda's castle, and liberated its people from their hapless leaders, thus annexing the protectorate and taking command of her armies. Prior to Theumund's annexing of the Lands of the Mountainfolk, the Mountainfolk were adherents to the pagan faith they were allowed to partake in their practices as long as they were subservient to their overlords as agreed upon in the Himr-Olive Truce during the reign of Theumund's grandfather. After the acquisition of Himrvolkland, Theumund received a letter from the King of Brygthwald, a kingdom that was located to the south of Himrvolkland it was located in the northern parts of the Hillsbarad Foothills, requesting a union between the two lands. The letter goes as such: "TO THE KING OF ALTERACI (and other honours)... I Aethulwynd Aethwolf Aethdred, King of Brygthwald, Lord of Mak, and Fteward of thee Holy Light, afk for a union between our two landf... I offer you my only child, the Princeff Fighild, so that we may be in agreement." The letter was well received, and the union between the two lands was sealed. The wedding of Theumund would take place seven months from the date of agreement. It should be noted that relationship between the Kingdoms of Alteracia and Brygthwald was strong one, and it was not uncommon for noblemen of the two kingdoms to visit each other. It should also be noted that King Aethulwynd was in failing health and that he did not trust his lands to his inheritors, so a union between Alteracia and Brygthwald was decided upon (the Kingdom of Brygthwald had law that prohibited women from owning property therefore the Princess Sgihild would be unable to rule the Kingdom, and so it would have been inherited by the Duke of Normpine, a treacherous man.). The Armies of Brygthwald would also accompany Theumund into the Uplands, they were led by Earl Ivar the Cabbage, the Earl of Bavarbrad. Ivar was known for his giving nature towards the peasents, and his just rulings.When the Armies of Alteracia and Brygthwald arrived in the Uplands, they encounted fearce fighting, from the pagan Armies of Morag. The Armies of Alteracia and Bryghtwald were not use to the open plains of the Uplands, and the primarily ranged cavalrymen of Morag's Forces. However the joined armies of Alteracia and Bryghtwald managed to seize an uneasy victory against the Queen of the Herds, by laying siege against her capital Verdtgarde, and soon after the towns and villages of the Uplands slowly surrendered. Morag was later captured by the Viedhr King, King Horik, when she was caught along with he followers attempting to flee into Viedhr; Viedhr is a kingdom located between the Upplands and the pass that enters into the eastern-side of Tirisfal Glades, they also ruled over the mountains that lay between Alterac and Andorhal. Morag and her followers were handed over to Theumund as a gift from the Viedhrs, King Horik then offered his kingdom to Theumunds for a lasting alliance between the two peoples. The Queen of the Herds and her followers were taken back to Alterac City were they were put on display for all of Alteracia's people in Alterac City's market, they were kept there until they were executed publicly, and their heads were displayed all over the city. By the end of the war in the Uplands, Theumund's Kingdom, now ruled over the all of western Alterac, the northern parts of the Hillsbarad Foothills, the Uplands, and the mountains that create Alterac's Northern boarder. It should be noted that the pagans of the Upplands were dividied into two different pagan faiths, the Old Faith and Gothir. The Old Faith held practicies similar to Gilnean paganism, where as Gothir was focused upon a single god from the Old Faith's pantheon, Ep'Onn, and his seven other incarnations. The Gothir were exepted by those who worshiped the Holy Light, for many of their practices mincked those of the Holy Ligth's Church. The Viedhr the main group of people who partook in the Gothir faith. The Pagan Uprisings Upon his acquisition of the Uplands, and his union between the Kingdoms of Bryhtwald and Viedhr, Theudmund managed to increase the size of his father's kingdom by ten times, and had already secured his place in the histories. Theumund, by this time had become a man well loved by the people, however he was disliked by the pagans in the Uplands and Himrvolklands. bbb was growing, and came to a point where the pagan peoples would lead raids on monasteries (the monasteries during that time had stolen vast amounts of pagan metal works used in their odd rituals). The Church was growing worried, and so Theumund issued the Edict Torden. The Edict of Torden: "Let all known that all those who refide within the Holy Kingdom of Alteracia, must pay hommage to the holieft of beliff, the Church of the Holy Light, and let there be none who partake in worship of heathenic faith, for such actionf would be upon pain of death by the headman'f axe." When the Edict of Torden was issued it was met with strong resistance, as recorded by the Archbishop Garone: "Upon hif magifty's royal command, great anger was met, and many tearf did flow, as would be widow heathenf wallowed in sorrow, for it would feem that their godf had abandoned them. And Theumund led his men to fow the groundf with heathen blood. And Alterac was fafe once again..." Strahn the Fat During this time, the pagan ruler Stahn the Fat would rise to prominence, due to the increasing influence of Holy Light worship Strahn the Fat would become the leader of the Alteraci Confederation of the Pagan Uplands, Himrvolklands, and Strahnwald. Strahn the Fat, named for his circular figure, was the a lesser chief in Strahnwald, however he quick arrived to hte possition of High Chief due to his cunning attacks on the Holy Light monostaries, and travelling clergymen, which brough him great wealth. Upon being crowned the High Chief of Strahnwald, Strahn the Fat, issued a preposal to the tribes of the Upplands and Himrvolklands, to join him in a confederation, so that they may beat back the tide of the Holy Light. At first news of the a pagan confederation was well met by the Pagan Rebls, and so a union was agreaded upon, and later arms and supplies were sent from Strahnwald to her pagan allies in the Uplands and Himrvolklands. However within the first month of the union, the Upplands left the union from fear of Viedhr attacks. The Viedhrs under the oder of Theumund, had infiltrated the confederation's government in the Upplands and had spread fear of a possible Viedhr attack; Theumund was worried by the attack from pagan rebels on the clregymen, in the Upplands, since they had began to become more and more bold. When the Upplands had left the Pagan Confederation, King Horik led his arimes to hunt down the disenters. During the same time in Himrvolklands, the pagans began to march their armies into the direction of Alterac City, however Ivar the Cabbage inttercepted the pagan armies and defetead them at Yeti's Horn Pass. Ivar later moved his army into Himrvolklands, and laid was to the pagans, wipping out most of the non-Light worshipping peoples. News of the distruction of Strahnwald's allies had reached Strahn the Fat, when he was marcging his men into Alteracia, instead of retreating into the safty of his homeland Strahn the Fat continued to march onward into Alteracia, where he reached Alterac City, and lay seige to it. The seige on Alterac City, by Strahn the Fat only last for five days, for Theumund was nearby, and lead his army to lift the seige. Strahn the Fat was quickly defeated, however he managed to escape capture and returned to Strahnwald. It should be noted that Strahn the Fat's army greatly out numbered Theumund's, however in Strahn the Fat's seige camp five days of poor sanitation, led to poor health amounst his troop, who were in poor condition when Theumund arrived. With the siege of Alterac City lifted, Theumund marched his arimes with the accompaniment of Bryghtwald's armies, into Strahnwald, and annexed the region. Theumund then managed to capture Strahn the Fat, and kept him as a pet for the entertainment of his court back in Alterac City. When Theumund annexed Strahnwald, he enacted the same actions of the Edict of Torden, which led to the bloody massacure of seven thousand pagan women, men, and children. At the end of the Pagan Uprisings, Theumund's Alterac, was now roughly they same shape and size as current day Alterac. The Hinterland Campaign Ten years after the Pagan Uprisings, Theumund would begin his campaigns against the Tribes of the Hinterlands. The Armies of Theumund crossed the Chillwind River, and arrived at the Troll city of Chillwind Point where after three days of intence fighting the armies of Theumund captured the city. Theumund would then navagate throught the steep and snowy mountain passes and arrive in Ravenholdt where he was welcomed by the local, Ravenholdt would serves as Theumund's Army's base of opperations. Theumund would spend the next nine years pushing into the Northern Hinterlands, until he reached the City of Suirn, where after twenty days of siegeing, he eventually captured the city. The City of Suirn is was located in the northwestern part of the Hinterlands. Administration Military-Economic reforms Education reforms Political reforms Theudmund and his family Sighild Children Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Human Category:Deceased